Talk:Running Gags
Removed the following - Apathetic Characters -> Don't see too much of this - Blasterless George -> Can be noted on his character page, its not really a running gag - Dr. Light's Swearing -> Cover most of it in the "Bloody Ungrateful Robots", the rest can be put in his character page - Dr. Light's Huge Machines -> Character Page - Drunken Light and Author -> Combined into "Getting Drunk" - Fat Man running/Doctors Wearing Women's Lingerie -> Two comics ain't a running gag - Fart Jokes -> When do we really see these ?? - Head Hurts -> Ummm...what ? - Ingeniously Idiotic -> Only really used in one comic - Mike Dislike -> Put it on his character sheet - Ran's over powered gun -> (See above) - Random Humour -> (See Gag Reflex) - References -> Each reference can be dealt with on their individual pages - Stupidity -> Character pages for Mega Man, Bass and Chadling -Napalm 08:26, 28 February 2006 (UTC) I think that some of those things removed could better be put under Category: Recurring Themes. Since they do play an integral part. Also note that Dr. Light has talked about those bloody ungrateful robots numerous times (more than his choice of curse language, I believe). What would be a good name for the brain of a important historical figure that talks through a holographic head? We got Stalin and McCarthy. --Josher 20:01, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :Here's an idea: Holograhic Historical Heads. - Joshua 00:49, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Sounds good, non-me Josh --Josher 16:39, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Do Bob's Id and Superego count as a running Gag? They count as characters at least --Josher 17:45, 11 March 2006 (UTC) :You mean Bob's little angel and devil figures? Those would be both a running gag and minor characters. - Joshua Should situations getting worse when a character says it can't get any worse be added as a running gag? - Super Sonic X (No intention to register here) :Hey, I know you. >.> <.< And yeah, probably. If it's happened enough (I'm pretty sure it has) - Joshua 17:26, 2 May 2006 (UTC) New Rule For Running Gags I think that a Running Gag should appear more than two times on BNG, because most of these seem very pointless. The Nuclear Land Mine one only appeared twice during the Sixth Megaman Game, hardly enough to be a Running Gag. Do you think we should delete some of these and add a certain minimum of appearances? - NachoMan02:31, 23 May 2006 (UTC) New Idea I just wanted to run by here before I added it. The idea is Look Behind You (the one where Mega Man (or someone else) distracts a villian or hero by saying "Look behind you!" (or something similar) and then runs away.) If there's already something like that on the page, then I'm sorry. Toonmon 02:44, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :It's on the list already, under the name "Zoink!" However, I'm not sure whether "Zoink" or "Yoink" is the more common expression during such a scene, and it could stand to be named something less ambiguous. Like "Look Behind You". FalconPain 05:50, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::I moved "Zoink!" to "Look Behind You" per our discussion. Toonmon 17:20, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :::I moved "Look Behind You" to "Yoink" because that's what Dave offically calls this running gaghttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul00.php?date=3&c=1. Toonmon 01:54, 21 August 2006 (UTC) New Pages Shouldn't there be pages for "That's Not the Point" and "This is Bad, Right?" Just asking. -BrawlFan181 BONK :Good catch. Those are running gags. --Ngamer01 14:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC)